Diamonds
Diamonds, en español es Diamantes, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio The Unstoppable. La versión original pertenece a Rihana. Contexto de la Canción Claris esta demasiado impactada porque Katie sabe que ella perdió su virginidad con Trevor mientras el era novio de Tanya, por lo cual tras golpearla en los pasillos se encuentra con Unique quien va a ser expulsada de la escuela por usar ropa de mujer siendo que es hombre y Sue no le permitirá más eso, en el auditorio se les suma Anne María quien no sabe que sucede con Dustin ya que últimamente esta demasiado alterado al punto de gritarle varias veces y Jenna quien tiene que tomar la decición de dejar las Cheerios por su embarazo y terminan cantando las cuatro en el auditorio. Letra Unique: Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy You and I, you and I We’re like diamonds in the sky Claris: You’re a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I’m alive We’re like diamonds in the sky Unique y Claris: I knew that we’d become one right away A right away Jenna: At first sight I left the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your, eyes Unique: So shine bright, tonight you and I We’re like beautiful diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We’re like beautiful diamonds in the sky Anne María (Unique y Claris): Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Unique: We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Anne María (Unique y Claris): Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Unique: We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Jenna: Palms rise to the universe As we moonshine and molly Feel de warmth we’ll never die We’re like diamonds in the sky Unique y Anne María: You’re a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I’m alive We’re like diamonds in the sky Jenna: At first sight I felt the energy of un rays I saw the inside your eyes Claris y Unique: So shine bright, tonight you and I We’re like beautiful diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Anne María (Unique, Jenna y Claris): Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Unique : We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Anne María (Unique y Claris): Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Ahhhhhhhhh... Claris: Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Claris y Unique: So shine bright, tonight you and I We’re like beautiful diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Anne María (Unique, Jenna y Claris): Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Unique : We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Anne María (Unique y Claris): Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Ahhhhhhhhh... Claris: Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Curiosidades *